


You What?

by sxgawara



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Moon Ball, Dont know where this is going, M/M, Semi Slow Burn, Svtfoe, secret feelings, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgawara/pseuds/sxgawara
Summary: there's secret feelings.a lot of secret feelings.also has to do with the blood moon ball.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anybody who has a hard time finding a decent svtfoe fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anybody+who+has+a+hard+time+finding+a+decent+svtfoe+fic).



> Yeah. Hi. I don't know what this is, but I've noticed that all the tomco fics in the SVTFOE fandom are, to say the absolute least, terrible. So I figured I'd try and write one that's actually half way decent. And so, here we are.

Ever since the blood moon ball, something, or rather someone, had been on Marco's mind. It wasn't voluntary, of course. Whenever he'd catch himself, he'd mentally scold himself for thinking of the demon. But something kept drawing his mind back to him. This went on for weeks. His best friend, Star, had noticed something was up with him. She had noticed the way he'd stare off into space, not hearing when people were talking to him. He'd apologize, eyes glancing around the room, almost as if he was looking for someone who wasn't there. Truth be told, it worried Star a bit. Had Ludo finally gotten to him? Had he somehow gotten inside his mind, and was controlling him? Star had tried confronting Marco on the matter, desperate to learn what exactly was up with the boy. Marco, however, refused to tell her anything. This worried her even more. 

Finally, one night Marco did spill what was going on with him. 

"Star," he had said hesitantly, immediately gaining her attention.  

"Yeah, Marco?" 

"Um- does Tom have any, like, powers of getting inside your head of anything? Hey, don't give me that look, I'm just saying-," he was cut off by Star giving him a even weirder look than she previously had been, and the two stared at eachother in silence. "Marco, what's going on with you lately? And no, Tom doesn't..."

Marco sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest. What other reason was there for the demon to constantly be on his mind? He didn't even like the guy! "Marco!" Star yelled way to close for comfort, jolting him out of his daze. "Nothing is going on with me, Star." He replied indignantly, shuffling away from the blonde. She stared at him for a moment, then her face immediately falls. This catches Marco's attention quickly as he exclaims, "What? Star, what is it?" 

"Marco, the blood moon ball.. if the line shines on both you and another, it intertwines or like, bonds you two together... I thought it was you and me, but... you and Tom were the last under the light."

Marco stares at Star, a slight panic rising in him. Was he bonded to Tom? 

"I think you and Tom are bonded, Marco." 


	2. Chapter 2

This was not supposed to happen. 

Marco was not supposed to be bonded to some demon who he barley even knew! He knew the blood moon ball was bad, he called it from th start. He should have convinced Star to not go, he should have tried harder. If only she'd not gone, he wouldn't have gone, and he wouldn't have his- soul, was it?- intertwined with Tom. 

When Marco explained how he couldn't stop thinking about the demon, Star had frowned. "Marco, I don't think the blood moon ball causes that. Are you sure you don't just like him?" She had asked, causing him to turn red. "What? No! Star, I barley know him! Not to mention he's a total d-," he was cut off then, by the blonde saying, "Look, maybe you should, like, try hanging out with him?" Marco shook his head, refusing to even consider that as an option. 

"No way, Star! I don't like him for a reason, so why would I choose to hang out with him?" He was getting a bit too mad at this point, which he realized a little too late when Star only shrugged. Sighing, he stood and left, making his way to his own room. For Star to even consider that he liked Tom was absurd! He liked Jackie, a normal, human girl. Not some demon who had quite a lot of anger issues. 

—

the next day was Saturday, meaning no school. This was good, considering Marco didn't think he'd be able to make it to school if he did have it. 

Getting dressed, Marco went downstairs, seeing his parents no where in sight. This was strange; usually they'd be making breakfast, or something. He noticed Star scribbling something down in her notebook, catching his attention. "What're you doing?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to her. She must have not noticed him come into the room, as she jumped. "Marco!" She gasped, turning to him and holding the book to her chest. 

"I'm not doing anything," she lied, smiling at him. "Then what's that?" He asked, pointing to the book. She put it behind her back, shrugging. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered under his breath, realizing he was getting absolutely no where. "Yeah, okay," 

It was silent then, neither of them having anything to say. And a bit awkward, if Marco was being honest. 

"So, Marco, I think you should at least try and talk to Tom." Star said, not looking at him. "What? Why?" He asked, looking at her skeptically. She didn't like the guy either, in fact she probably hated him even more than Marco did, so why would she want him to talk to Tom?

"Marco, you two are bonded. You can't avoid that, because.." she cut off, hesitating. "You guys will be brought together somehow. That's just the way it works." She frowned. Marco never did like to see Star so serious, and especially see her frown. It was weird. The opposite of what she was usually like. 

Marcos first instinct was to flat out refuse to even try and become friends with Tom. He didn't understand the bloodmoon, and to be honest he didn't really care that much about it. But Star did seem to be really serious about it. But if it really was that serious, why hadn't Tom confronted him?

"Star, does Tom know?" He asked, turning to her. This caused her to look at him, confusion spreading across her face. "I have no idea." 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah so I'm not sure if I wanna continue this bc I can't get into the characters too much but if it's really wanted then I can do comment if you want more outta this


End file.
